


Przyzwoity człowiek

by pannaMarchewka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannaMarchewka/pseuds/pannaMarchewka
Summary: – Jakieś pomysły na zmartwychwstanie, podporuczniku?– Zgodnie z dekretem prezydenckim numer siedemnaście o państwowych alchemikach, paragraf drugi, punkt trzeci, wszelkie próby tworzenia lub odtworzenia istoty ludzkiej są zabronione i zagrożone utratą licencji oraz karą pozbawienia wolności od piętnastu lat do dożywocia. – Hawkeye nie podniosła nawet głowy znad dokumentów, ale Roy mógłby przysiąc, że uniosła w uśmiechu kącik ust. – Poza tym nie czuję się kompetentna w tej dziedzinie.– No właśnie ja też nie, a z informacji Hughesa wynika, że Frank Vickers powstał z martwych.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst oryginalnie opublikowany na [Forum Mirriel](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=15&t=21968&p=380438#p380438) jako prezent gwiazdkowy dla **Sadako**.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Przemoc typowa dla kanonu  
> Spojlery: Głównie do _Bonus Episode: Yet Another Man's Battlefield_ oraz do historii Wojny Ishvalskiej

    _Roy_  
  
     To była dobra partia – Roy zaczął przegrywać dopiero pod koniec, przez większość czasu szli z Grummanem łeb w łeb. Ostatecznie zakończyli remisem, co Roy policzył sobie jako sukces. Nie był złym szachistą, wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo dobry. Po prostu Grumman był o klasę lepszy.  
     Zawsze trochę go to irytowało, ale nie na tyle, żeby zakłócić popołudniową drzemkę. Dwadzieścia minut snu piękności, a potem tona raportów do przejrzenia i, zdaje się, rozmowa z jakimś kandydatem na państwowego alchemika? Roy westchnął ciężko, otwierając drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Wyszukiwanie nowych państwowych alchemików było, w dłuższej perspektywie, bardzo dobrym zadaniem – jako przyszły Führer potrzebował oddanych sobie ludzi, najlepiej wdzięcznych za awans społeczny – ale rozmowy z nimi to był koszmar. Gdyby Roy chciał słuchać historii o tym, jak ktoś przez pomyłkę transmutował kilo truskawek w kupkę żwiru albo ukochany motor kuzyna w zdezelowane radio, zostałby terapeutą.  
     – Coś się działo? Jakieś nowiny? – zapytał odruchowo, zerkając tęsknie w stronę stosu raportów na biurku. Kto by pomyślał, że ryza papieru może być tak wygodną poduszką.  
     – Tak jest. Był do pana telefon, podpułkowniku. – Hawkeye, profesjonalna jak zawsze, stanęła na baczność i odczytała wiadomość swoim najbardziej służbowym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Kobieta, która przedstawiła się jako słodka Melissa, prosiła o przekazanie następującej wiadomości – Hawkeye odchrząknęła, ale ton jej głosu nie zmienił się ani na jotę – Tygrysie, twoja słodka Melissa czeka na ciebie w naszym gniazdku. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż przyjdziesz mnie pokąsać.  
     W ciągu kolejnych jedenastu sekund Roy nieomal stracił dwóch ludzi – Farman bliski był zejścia na apopleksję, Breda zaś uduszenia się ze śmiechu. Najchętniej zostawiłby ich własnemu losowi, ale te wszystkie papiery, które musiałby podpisać, i jeszcze te zapłakane rodziny… Koszmar.  
     – Dziękuję, podporuczniku. Proszę przekazać raporty z okręgów starszemu chorążemu Bredzie i młodszemu chorążemu Farmanowi. Jutro rano chcę mieć na biurku wykaz najlepszych kandydatów, nie dłuższy niż dwie strony.  
     Odpowiedziało mu pełne nienawiści _tak jest!_ , najgłośniejsze, o dziwo, w wykonaniu Havoca. Biedak, pewnie gotował się z zazdrości. Roy sięgnął po płaszcz, przygładził włosy, i z wystudiowanym uśmiechem lowelasa skinął wszystkim głową.  
     – Miłego wieczoru!  
     Drzwi stłumiły niemrawe _tak jest, panie podpułkowniku!_ , ale wściekły ryk Havoca był głośniejszy. A ten łomot – och, czyżby ktoś kopnął śmietnik? Będzie trzeba z nim porozmawiać, biedny Havoc jeszcze dostanie wrzodów żołądka z tej frustracji. Roy poczekał jeszcze chwilę, słuchając z coraz szerszym uśmiechem jak Fury namawia Hawkeye do przeczytania na głos „obojętnie której książki podporucznika Havoca” przez radiowęzeł, aż wreszcie wzruszył ramionami i dziarskim krokiem wymaszerował z budynku.  
     Słodka Melissa, no jasne. Ech, i szlag trafił sen piękności.  
  
     *  
  
     – Czołem czołem, elegancie! Czyżbym wyciągnął cię z jakiejś prawdziwej randki, hm? Masz na oku jakąś nową kandydatkę?  
     Roy bez słowa powiesił płaszcz, usiadł przy stole zastawionym dla dwóch osób i spojrzał przed siebie pustym, niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
     – Któregoś dnia – wycedził po dłuższej chwili – po prostu cię zabiję. Zastrzelę cię w jakimś zaułku i będę patrzył, jak się wykrwawiasz. A potem będę śmiał się nad twoim trupem, obiecuję ci to, Hughes.  
     – Przestań tak się ślepić, to trochę straszne. O co ci chodzi? Miałem na wojskowej linii idącej przez centralę opowiadać o tajnej misji?  
     – Odebrała Hawkeye. – Roy wzruszył ramionami, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Hughes prychnął i ewidentnie chciał odpowiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale przeszkodził mu wąsaty kelner, który przyszedł przyjąć zamówienie. Na szczęście lokal trzymał klasę i mieli znakomite creteńske wino na ukojenie zszarganych nerwów Roya. – No mów, o co ci chodzi, nie mam całego wieczoru.  
     – Ha, czyli jednak randka! Naprawdę, Roy, przestałbyś uganiać się za dziewuchami i znalazł sobie jakąś miłą żonę…  
     Roy nie zaszczycił tych popisów odpowiedzią; Hughesa w takim stanie rozpasania trzeba było po prostu przeczekać. Jednak ta jego wesołkowatość była trochę niepokojąca. Pewnie, powiedzieć o Hughesie, że był niefrasobliwy, to jak nazwać generał Armstrong z Briggs samodzielną kobietą, ale Roy znał Hughesa wystarczająco dobrze, żeby rozpoznać wygłupy na pokaz.  
     Które, niestety, były równie męczące jak te prawdziwe, wynikające z czarującej osobowości Hughesa.  
     – Żadnych zdjęć! Jedno zdjęcie i wychodzę!  
     – Człowieku, coś ty taki nerwowy… – Hughes wzruszył ramionami i schował plik zdjęć do wewnętrznej kieszeni. Co za szczęście, Roy powstrzymał go w ostatniej chwili; inaczej nie wyszliby stąd do rana. – Nie chcesz to nie, ale mówię ci, Gracia wygląda jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, a to już jest sztuka! Małżeństwo jej służy… – Mordercze spojrzenie Roya musiało chyba wreszcie zadziałać, bo Hughes umilkł na chwilę, spojrzał na kolorowe przystawki na swoim talerzu i westchnął ciężko. – No dobra, słuchaj, jest sprawa. Przysłali mnie tu ze stolicy, incognito, żebym zbadał aktywność Ishvalczyków, którzy podobno organizują się w nielegalne grupy. I wyobraź sobie, że spotkałem tu zbiegłego państwowego alchemika.  
     – Ty? Skąd wiesz? Przecież ty nie masz pojęcia o alchemii!  
     – Mam do niej zdroworozsądkowy stosunek – oburzył się Hughes, a Roy nie mógł się nie roześmiać. „Zabobonny” było zdecydowanie lepszym słowem; chociaż, z drugiej strony, normalny człowiek, który widział to, co Hughes w Ishvalu, powinien bać się alchemii. – Mniejsza o to. Rzecz w tym, że to nie jest jakiś tam alchemik, Roy. To Frank Vickers. Szklany alchemik – dodał po chwili, jakby sądził, że Roy nie skojarzył nazwiska.  
     Oczywiście, że Roy skojarzył nazwisko – w pierwszej chwili głównie z okrwawionymi zwłokami, które pomagał przykryć flagą i zakopać w piachu Ishvalu, ale były też inne rzeczy.  
     – Frank Vickers nie żyje. Wiesz przecież, byłeś tam. – No i szlag trafił… właściwie wszystko. Roy wolałby już nawet siedzieć i słuchać o urokach życia młodego małżeństwa niż myśleć o rozkazie 3066 i o tym, jak Irving zginął zaraz na początku tej jatki, przygnieciony resztkami wysadzonego przez Kimbleya budynku.  
     – Wiem. A jednak od kilku dni niemal codziennie widziałem kogoś, kto wygląda zupełnie jak Frank Vickers, utyka na lewą nogę jak Frank Vickers, i tak samo jak on wygłasza motywujące przemowy na każdy temat i w każdych okolicznościach.  
     – To niemożliwe – burknął Roy. To było niemożliwe; ludzie nie powracali z martwych ot tak sobie. – Może ktoś dotarł do jego badań, przejął technikę… To się zdarza.  
     Hughes przyglądał mu się uważnie zza okularów, w sposób, którego Roy najbardziej nienawidził. Czuł się w takich momentach jak jakiś robal pod mikroskopem, zupełnie jakby Hughes przejrzał go na wylot i tylko czekał, aż Roy przestanie robić z siebie głupka i powie prawdę. Ku swemu wstydowi, nie wytrzymał długo.  
     – Nawet jeżeli to on, w co zresztą nie wierzę, to co mi do tego? Mam iść i złapać go za ciebie?  
     – Na razie centrala o nim nie wie, mówię tobie pierwszemu. I tak jestem na miejscu, mogę sprawdzić, co robi. – Hughes nie przestawał obserwować go uważnie, a Roy zaczynał się już czuć trochę nieswojo. Czyżby Hughes liczył na to, że po jego rewelacjach Roy krzyknie, chwyci się za serce i zemdleje? – Ale gdybyś go aresztował, stary, to byłaby bardzo zyskowna robota. Tak myślę – dodał po chwili, prostując się i skupiając na moment na swoim talerzu. Roy nie był w stanie powstrzymać cichego westchnienia ulgi. – Nawet nie czekając na oficjalny rozkaz z centrali, mógłbyś tylko zgłosić sprawę do Grummana i załatwić go sam. Jak ci się to uda, awansik murowany. – Hughes nabił na widelec pomidorka czereśniowego i przyglądał mu się w taki sam przerażający sposób jak wcześniej Royowi.  
     Roy może i nie zamierzał mdleć, ale było w tym wszystkim coś niepokojącego. Jeżeli Vickers sfingował własną śmierć i zdezerterował, to po jaką ciężką cholerę wracał do Amestris? Jeżeli Roy miałby wskazać jednego uczciwego, normalnego człowieka, którego spotkał w Ishvalu, to byłby to właśnie on. Trudno powiedzieć, żeby jakoś szczególnie się przyjaźnili, ale Vickers zawsze był mu przychylny. Taki… po prostu porządny człowiek – ostatnia osoba, którą Roy podejrzewałby o dezercję, i to w taki sposób.  
     Ale z drugiej strony, Vickers był państwowym alchemikiem.  
     – Powiedz mi, Hughes… Dlaczego właściwie mówisz mi to wszystko? Skoro i tak pewnie ja dostałbym rozkaz złapania go, gdybyś zgłosił sprawę do centrali… Po co ta cała szopka? Po co ryzykować, że się odkryjesz, zanim jeszcze w ogóle zacząłeś cokolwiek infiltrować?  
     – Pomyślałem sobie – powiedział Hughes cicho, patrząc Royowi prosto w oczy – że może będziesz chciał go ostrzec. Uratować, nie wiem. Przecież zawsze mówiłeś, że to taki przyzwoity człowiek.  
  
     *  
  
     Roy starał się – i zwykle mu się to udawało – walczyć ze swoją bezsennością. Miał leki, które brał w gorszych momentach, i to jakoś wystarczało. Zresztą zazwyczaj chodziło po prostu o to, żeby przestać wracać do Ishvalu, przestać myśleć. Tym razem było inaczej; tym razem musiał się skupić, musiał odtworzyć w pamięci okoliczności śmierci Franka Vickersa, godzina po godzinie.  
     Te niezwykłe okoliczności przygnały go do biura o nieludzkiej godzinie, czyli dwadzieścia po siódmej rano. Telefonistka, z którą nie omieszkał poflirtować, omal nie spadła z krzesła na jego widok i, szczerze mówiąc, Roy wcale się jej nie dziwił. Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mu się być tu tak wcześnie; był w końcu szanującym się bawidamkiem, który cenił swój sen piękności. Ale mniejsza o sekretarkę; zaskoczenie na twarzy Hawkeye było bezcenne. Roy rozkoszował się swoim triumfem całe trzy sekundy.  
     – Dzień dobry, panie podpułkowniku. Jakże się miewa żona majora Hughesa?  
     – Mówiłem mu, że nie ma sensu odstawiać takiej szopki. – Roy westchnął i spojrzał z nadzieją najpierw na Hawkeye, potem na papiery na swoim biurku, a potem znów na nią. Niestety, sztuczka nie zadziałała, a jego błagalne spojrzenie zostało bezlitośnie zignorowane.  
     – Myślę, że to całkiem rozsądny kamuflaż, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – powiedziała zamiast tego, nastawiając wodę. Roy zrobił już sobie wprawdzie kawę typu siekiera, ale nie miał nic przeciwko drugiej. Postanowił też nie wprowadzać Hawkeye w długą i żenującą historię stojącą za „słodką Melissą”; dość powiedzieć, że zawierała ona dużo alkoholu i Hughesa usiłującego zrobić sobie ponętny makijaż za pomocą śledzia w buraczkach. To cud, że w ogóle wpuszczali ich jeszcze do tej restauracji.  
     Hawkeye musiała wyczuć, że Roy czegoś od niej chce – i to czegoś potężnego – bo omijała go wzrokiem z taką starannością, jaką rezerwowała zwykle dla papierosów Havoca. Zabrała się za swoją robotę bez dalszych komentarzy, a zanim Roy zdołał ubrać w słowa to, co kołatało mu się po głowie, w biurze pojawili się Farman i Breda. Nie pozostało mu zatem nic innego jak przeglądać dokumenty, z których niewiele jednak wynikało. Kto przejmowałby się jednym trupem po tych siedmiu latach? Kimbley dostał upomnienie, rodzina niewielkie odszkodowanie i to było właściwie wszystko.  
     Wytrzymał tylko do przerwy obiadowej. Kiedy tylko jego podwładni zniknęli za drzwiami – Havoc zrobił to szczególnie wolno, żeby rzucić Royowi pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie – Roy westchnął, odchrząknął i pochylił się w kierunku Hawkeye.  
     – Jakieś pomysły na zmartwychwstanie, podporuczniku?  
     – Zgodnie z dekretem prezydenckim numer siedemnaście o państwowych alchemikach, paragraf drugi, punkt trzeci, wszelkie próby tworzenia lub odtworzenia istoty ludzkiej są zabronione i zagrożone utratą licencji oraz karą pozbawienia wolności od piętnastu lat do dożywocia. – Hawkeye nie podniosła nawet głowy znad dokumentów, ale Roy mógłby przysiąc, że uniosła w uśmiechu kącik ust. – Poza tym nie czuję się kompetentna w tej dziedzinie.  
     – No właśnie ja też nie, a z informacji Hughesa wynika, że Frank Vickers powstał z martwych.  
     Hawkeye odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego, tym razem nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.  
     – Czy major Hughes widział podpuł… generała Vickersa? – poprawiła się. Oczywiście od razu przeszła do rzeczy; Roy powinien był się tego spodziewać. – Mamy pewność, że to on?  
     – Hughes przyjechał tu to sprawdzić, ale raczej nie ma wątpliwości… – Roy oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach, patrząc gdzieś ponad głową Hawkeye. – Ale jak on to zrobił?  
     – I po co – dodała Hawkeye. Roy spojrzał na nią zaskoczony; od wczoraj tak bardzo próbował zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Vickers wydostał się spod tego budynku, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanowił.  
     – Jak to po co – odburknął, żeby pokryć zmieszanie. – Żeby nie zwariować. Wtedy odeszli wszyscy normalni ludzie. Armstrong…  
     – Major Armstrong zdezerterował – powiedziała Hawkeye cicho, ale dobitnie. – Nie udawał martwego. Jest w tym coś jeszcze.  
     – Vickers nie jest z Armstrongów, za dezercję w takim momencie mogliby go rozstrzelać. – Roy sam nie do końca w to wierzył; Szklany Alchemik, z jego zdolnościami zamiany ishvalskiego piachu w śmiercionośną broń, był zbyt cennym zasobem, żeby tak po prostu go zlikwidować. – Może chciał zacząć nowe życie. A może zrobił to na czyjeś polecenie i teraz coś knuje, chociaż trudno mi w to uwierzyć. To był taki przyzwoity człowiek… – urwał, widząc jej ściągnięte brwi. – Nie wiem, podporuczniku. Ale dowiem się.  
     – Tylko proszę uprzedzić majora Hughesa.  
     Roy skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział, bo zza drzwi dobiegł rechot Bredy, który po chwili wtargnął do biura, poklepując jowialnie po plecach czerwonego jak burak Fury’ego.  
     – To na razie wszystko, dziękuję, podporuczniku – powiedział, wstając i kierując się do drzwi. Obrzucił przy tym swoich podwładnych spojrzeniem, które natychmiast przywołało ich do porządku. – Przypominam wszystkim, że generał Grumman zapowiedział niezapowiedzianą inspekcję na początku przyszłego tygodnia, więc do tego czasu musimy uporać się z zaległościami. – Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na szafę z dokumentami, wokół której z dnia na dzień wyrastały stosy segregatorów i teczek. Niektóre przerastały już Fury’ego. Grumman faktycznie uprzedził go o inspekcji w przyszłym tygodniu i _faktycznie_ trzeba będzie coś z tym wszystkim zrobić. Roy skrzywił się, czując nadciągającą migrenę; oj, dziś chyba generał będzie miał łatwe zwycięstwo. – Więc dość tych wygłupów i do roboty!  
     – Tak jest, panie podpułkowniku!  
     Ileż nienawiści można zawszeć w jednym zdaniu! Roy naprawdę otaczał się zdolnymi ludźmi. Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać; potrzebował pomyśleć w ciszy i spokoju. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się jednak na pięcie.  
     – Podporuczniku Hawkeye, gdyby ktoś do mnie dzwonił, to mam dziś wolny wieczór – powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł, rozkoszując się wściekłym gulgotaniem Havoca.  
  
     *  
  
     – To naprawdę idiotyczny pomysł, Roy. Bez urazy, ale jesteś dość… znaczny. – Hughes otaksował go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. – Nawet gdyby Vickers cię nie pamiętał, co jest mało prawdopodobne, to w okolicy nie ma zbyt wielu elegantów ze skośnymi xingońskimi oczami.  
     – Muszę się dowiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi – powtórzył Roy. – Hawkeye ma rację, to bez sensu. Gdyby chciał po prostu uciec, mógłby zdezerterować. Grand nie jest jakimś wariatem, przyjąłby go z powrotem albo zabrał licencję i tyle. Armstrong świadczy o tym chyba dość dobitnie. – Jak na komendę obaj obejrzeli się przez ramię, ale na szczęście major nie wtargnął do lokalu w blasku i chmurach kwiecia. Wprawdzie rezydował obecnie w stolicy, ale, jak wiadomo, sztuka pojawiania się znienacka w najmniej odpowiednich momentach przekazywana była w rodzinie Armstrongów z pokolenia na pokolenie. – A Vickers udaje nieboszczyka, znika na kilka lat, pewnie w Aerugo bo gdzieżby indziej, a teraz wraca i kręci się w slumsach East City. Muszę to sprawdzić.  
     – Nie, ja muszę to sprawdzić. – Hughes skinął na barmana, sygnalizując następną kolejkę. – Ty będziesz siedział w biurze, denerwował Hawkeye i czekał na telefon od słodkiej Melissy. A wierz mi, stary, ona na pewno zadzwoni – dodał na użytek zmęczonego życiem kelnera, który zabrał im puste kufle i podstawił pełne. – Przekażę ci wszystko, czego się dowiem, ale nie utrudniaj mi śledztwa.  
     Roy przewrócił oczami i skinął głową; naprawdę czasami udawanie głupka wychodziło mu zbyt przekonująco, skoro nawet Hughes się na to nabierał. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty szlajać się po jakichś slumsach i szukać duchów z przeszłości – naprawdę, co ludzi ciągnęło do takiej pracy? – ale rzeczywiście chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło Vickersowi. Nie tylko dlatego, że sprawa była intrygująca, a Roy lubił takie – przede wszystkim dlatego, że, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało, czuł się oszukany.  
     Nie wynikało to z jakiegoś szczególnego sentymentalizmu – jeżeli kiedykolwiek cierpiał na tę przypadłość, Ishval wypalił ją razem z resztkami naiwnego idealizmu – ale szanował Vickersa właśnie za to, że był normalnym, porządnym człowiekiem. Przyzwoici ludzie nie wstawali z martwych i nie włóczyli się po slumsach East City, między ishvalskimi uciekinierami.  
     Potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić z niej myśl, że przyzwoici ludzie właśnie tak robili, że tylko ludzie tacy jak on zostali w Ishvalu do końca. Mogłem wtedy uciec, pomyślał, mimo woli wracając do ostatniego spotkania z Heiss Cliffem Arberem, mogłem chociaż spróbować.  
     – Powiem ci, jeśli dowiem się czegoś ciekawego. – Hughes wsypał sobie do ust garść orzeszków i spojrzał na Roya kątem oka. – Ale człowieku, nie rób takich min! No przecież ogarniemy to bez problemów! A teraz spójrz tutaj… – Ku zgrozie Roya, Hughes sięgnął do kieszeni z szybkością atakującej kobry i wydobył z niej plik zdjęć. – Gracia i ja kupiliśmy niedawno nowy aparat, zobacz, czy ona nie wygląda uroczo w tym kapeluszu? Och, to szerokie rondo jest takie twarzowe…  
     Roy nawet nie udawał, że patrzy na zdjęcia; zamiast tego kątem oka obserwował Hughesa, który – choć patrzył na zdjęcia i rozczulał się nad nimi zupełnie szczerze – również ukradkiem obserwował jego. To było tak idiotyczne, że Roy nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.  
     – Daj mi znać, jak będziesz miał jakieś konkrety – rzucił, wstając i zostawiając na blacie kilka monet. Hughes skinął głową, choć wydawał się niepocieszony faktem, że prezentacja zdjęć Gracii i kapelusza została tak brutalnie przerwana.  
     Mimo późnej pory ulica była dość ruchliwa, jak zwykle w piątkową noc. Włączając się w tłum, Roy przez chwilę rozważał spacer na południe, gdzie wśród starych budynków i chwiejących się straganów mieszkańcy dawnego Ishvalu próbowali zbudować sobie nowe życie. Szybko jednak zrezygnował; pogarda, jaką spodziewał się dostrzec w oczach Vickersa była nie do zniesienia.  
  
     ***  
  
      _Riza_  
  
     – Bardzo mi przykro, proszę pani. W tej chwili pana podpułkownika nie ma – poinformowała Riza najbardziej profesjonalnym tonem, jaki mogła z siebie wydobyć. Havoc podniósł głowę i zaczął świdrować telefon wzrokiem. – Czy coś przekazać?  
     – Łamiesz mi serce, kochanieńka! – Major Hughes po drugiej stronie kabla skrzeczał tak straszliwie, że Rizie zaczęła mimowolnie drgać powieka. – Naprawdę mój tygrys nie ma dla mnie czasu? A miałam dla niego takie ploteczki... No, ale ostatecznie chyba bystra z ciebie dziewczyna, więc powiem tobie.  
     – Niestety, pan podpułkownik jest bardzo... – zaczęła Riza, ale nagle Havoc poderwał się, wydarł jej słuchawkę z ręki i zaczął do niej wrzeszczeć ile sił w płucach.  
     – Słodka Melisso! Szef to łotr, lowelas i podrywacz cudzych dziewczyn! Złamie ci serce i porzuci! Zostaw go póki możesz, to dla twojego dobra! – wykrzyczał do słuchawki, po czym trzasnął nią o widełki, przerywając rozmowę.  
     Przez chwilę panowała cisza, którą przerwał donośny rechot Bredy. Przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy, Riza udzieliła reprymendy Havocowi i Bredzie za nieodpowiednie zachowanie, ale jej tyradę przerwał ostry dźwięk telefonu. Obrzucając towarzystwo umiarkowanie karcącym spojrzeniem i nastawiając się w duchu na jazgot słodkiej Melissy, odebrała.  
     – Poruczniku, jest do pani telefonogram. – W słuchawce odezwała Mila, przełożona telefonistek. – Autoryzowany kodem, ale jest zupełnie bez sensu. Proszę notować: melisa, zwycięstwo, czterdzieści pięć, dziewiętnaście. Bez podpisu. Nadała Ariete.  
     – Przyjęła Hawkeye. – Telefonogram może i był bez sensu, ale zawierał wszystkie niezbędne Rizie informacje: major Hughes chciał się z nią spotkać o dziewiętnastej przy alei Zwycięstwa czterdzieści pięć. Na pewno miało to związek z generałem Vickersem na punkcie którego Mustang dostał ostatnio prawdziwej obsesji, ale wątpiła, żeby Hughes chciał z nią dyskutować szczegóły swojego śledztwa. Pewnie chodziło mu raczej o jakieś informacje z dowództwa; poza Centralnym Biurem ds. Wywiadu musiał czuć się jak ryba wyjęta z wody.  
     Riza zamyśliła się, stukając przy tym bezwiednie ołówkiem w notatnik. Według tego, co powiedział jej Mustang, Hughes nie został tu przysłany w poszukiwaniu zbiegłego alchemika, więc jedynym powodem, dla którego wysłali kogoś ze stolicy w te rejony, i w dodatku do slumsów, mogli być Ishvalczycy. Ona sama nie miała z nimi do czynienia zbyt dużo, właściwie prawie w ogóle – poszukiwanie kandydatów na państwowych alchemików wiązało się raczej z innymi zadaniami – ale wiedziała o niewielkich osiedlach na południu East City. Właściwie wszyscy o nich wiedzieli, więc dowództwo generalne pewnie też.  
     Niektórzy jednak pewnie wiedzą więcej niż inni; lista potencjalnych informatorów Rizy była krótka, ale do tej pory zazwyczaj okazywała się wystarczająca. Z westchnieniem sięgnęła do torebki i wymacała w niej pomadkę, kupioną wprawdzie dość dawno temu, ale zupełnie niezłą i w ładnym kolorze. Można się nią było spokojnie pochwalić w łazience jako świetnym okazyjnym zakupem. Rzucając wszystkim po kolei ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, Riza zabrała torebkę i wyszła, uśmiechając się leciutko. Zapowiadał się wieczór w towarzystwie interesujących kobiet.  
  
     *  
  
     – Dużo pracy?  
     – Nawet mnie nie denerwuj. – Rebecca padła na krzesło i z hukiem cisnęła torebkę na stół. Kawa Rizy dosłownie cudem uniknęła zderzenia. – Briefingi, mitingi, analizy, treningi, uszami mi to wychodzi! Poproszę dużą czekoladę mrożoną z bitą śmietaną i ten deser truskawkowy – rzuciła do kelnerki, która nieśmiało podeszła z kartą. – Ale wyobraź sobie, że szykują się podobno jakieś zajęcia praktyczne – dodała, nerwowo stukając palcami po blacie. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ale był to bardzo szczególny rytm, który Riza pamiętała jeszcze z testów w akademii.  
     – No proszę – zdziwiła się uprzejmie, wpatrując się w nerwowe dłonie Rebeki. – Czyżby jakiś, jak to się mówi? Happening? No wiesz, te występy na ulicy?  
     – Och, kochana, będzie się działo – zapewniła Rebecca, pisząc jednocześnie palcem po stole I-S-H-V-A-L, pauza, E-A-S-T. – Chyba cała nasza grupa weźmie udział!  
     – Brzmi fantastycznie. – Głos Rizy brzmiał raczej, jakby właśnie dowiedziała się, że ktoś umarł. Jeżeli zaraz po tym, jak przysłali tu Hughesa, cała jednostka antyterrorystyczna Cataliny wybierała się na Ishvalczyków w East City… – Naprawdę, duża rzecz. Kiedy to planujecie? Koniecznie chciałabym to zobaczyć!  
     – Jakoś w przyszłym tygodniu, chyba w poniedziałek. – Rebecca zrobiła niepewną minę, pisząc jednocześnie B-E-Z, pauza, B-R-O-N-I. Riza nie miała wątpliwości, że nie o armię tu chodzi. – Wiesz, robimy jeszcze próby.  
     – Ale występ jest już pewny?  
     – Raczej tak, ale wiesz, jak to bywa z happeningami. Musi być odpowiedni nastrój. – Rebecca uśmiechnęła się i zabrała do siorbania swojej czekolady, a Riza skinęła głową, przyjmując wiadomość.  
     Najwidoczniej kwatera główna postanowiła pozbyć się tych ishvalskich niedobitków, które mieszkały na obrzeżach i w slumsach East City, i nie zamierzała czekać na raport Hughesa o tym, czy miała tam w ogóle miejsce jakakolwiek działalność antypaństwowa.  
     Riza poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Przecież wojna dopiero się skończyła; Riza była pewna, że gdyby pojechała znów na pustynię, to w miejscu dawnego Ishvalu nadal unosiłby się swąd spalonych ciał. Nocami, we śnie, masakra cały czas trwała, a teraz dowództwo chce rozpętać ją na nowo.  
     Masakra; słowo powtarzane tak często, że straciło już dla niej swoje właściwe znaczenie i stało się impulsem do różnych traumatycznych skojarzeń. Skłamałaby twierdząc, że pamięta wszystkie swoje ofiary, ale pamiętała ich wystarczająco dużo – nie tylko własnych.  
     – Rebecca, a powiedz mi… Nie planujecie jakichś gości specjalnych?  
     Catalina, która do tej pory w milczeniu kruszyła w palcach wyjęty z deseru herbatnik, spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
     – Masz na myśli jakichś sztukmistrzów? Linoskoczków, połykaczy ognia, coś w tym guście? – zapytała, przyglądając się Rizie spod ściągniętych brwi. – Są pewne plany, ale to nic pewnego. Wiesz, czasami cała wizja zmienia się w ostatniej chwili.  
     To przeważyło szalę. O ile bez problemu potrafiła sobie wyobrazić siebie, leżącą na dachu z karabinem snajperskim przy twarzy, o tyle Mustang zmuszony do przeprowadzenia kolejnej czystki na Ishvalczykach mógłby nie wytrzymać. Riza nie miała wątpliwości, że jeżeli taki rozkaz zostanie powtórzony, to Mustang się załamie; z nich wszystkich to jego Ishval pokiereszował najbardziej, to on wypełniał rozkaz 3066. Mimo jej starań, żeby zawsze był czymś zajęty, i obliczonych na rozweselenie go żenujących historii majora Hughesa, nie nauczył się jeszcze żyć z poczuciem winy.  
     – Czyli u was, jak widzę, wszystko po staremu, na ostatnią chwilę – powiedziała, myśląc gorączkowo. Musiała zrobić coś, żeby nie doszło do akcji przeciwko Ishvalczykom, a w najgorszym wypadku, żeby Mustang nie brał w niej udziału. – Dasz mi znać, jak uda ci się coś ustalić?  
     – Spróbuję – obiecała Catalina, pisząc jednocześnie T-A-J-N-E. – Ale wiesz, jak to jest.  
     Riza skinęła głową, dopiła kawę i wstała. Musiała jak najszybciej spotkać się z Hughesem; może jeżeli wysłałby swój raport teraz, przed terminem, i zapewnił dowództwo generalne o tym, że w East City panuje spokój, coś dałoby się jeszcze zmienić.  
     – Tak szybko uciekasz? – Catalina wyglądała na tak rozczarowaną, że za jej pytaniem musiało kryć się coś jeszcze. Pewnie też chciała uzyskać od Rizy jakieś informacje. – Miałam nadzieję, że trochę poplotkujemy, opowiesz mi, co u ciebie.  
     – Wybacz, mam randkę. Facet jest ze stolicy – dodała z kokieteryjnym mrugnięciem. – Więc sama rozumiesz, takiej okazji nie mogę przepuścić.  
  
     ***  
  
      _Maes_  
  
     Po raz pierwszy od dnia swego przyjazdu do East City Maes nie żałował, że nie może zadzwonić do Gracii. Po tym, co powiedziała mu Hawkeye, nie dałby chyba rady śmiać się i wypytywać o najnowsze osiedlowe plotki. Nie wyszedł też na ulicę, chociaż zwykle lubił patrzeć, jak kończy się dzień, a w mieszkaniach, jedno po drugim, zapalają się światła. Tym razem został w domu i z okna obserwował znikające w domach sylwetki.  
     Na tych kilku ulicach mieszkało osiemdziesięcioro troje uciekinierów z Ishvalu – osiemdziesięcioro czworo, jeśli liczyć Vickersa, który pojawiał się i znikał, stanowiąc pośrednika między Ishvalczykami a innymi częściami miasta. Maes często widział go przynoszącego rozmaite rzeczy, których w tych okolicach nie można było kupić, chociażby leki. Nie podchodził do Vickersa, oczywiście – nie rozmawiał też z Ishvalczykami, obserwując ich tylko z daleka – ale raport, który przygotowywał, nie zawierał żadnych wątpliwości. Tak, mieszka tu spora grupa uchodźców. Nie, nie stanowią dla Amestris najmniejszego zagrożenia.  
     Cóż, według Hawkeye kwatera główna nie czekała na jego raport z zapartym tchem i zawczasu podjęła odpowiednie kroki. Jego misja była formalnością – czego zresztą powinien był domyślić się od razu. Gdyby nie zaprzątnął go ten przeklęty alchemik, gdyby nie marnował czasu na śledzenie jego wypraw do aptek i sklepów bławatnych czy na pogaduszki z Royem, może miałby swój raport szybciej. Może gdyby wysłał go do dowództwa tydzień temu, ktoś powstrzymałby akcję, albo chociaż poddał ją pod dyskusję.  
     Patrząc z góry na małe straganiki i ogródki ziołowe w skrzynkach okiennych, ledwie widoczne w księżycowym świetle, Maes wyobrażał sobie, jak znikają. Oczywiście w ogniu, w huku wybuchów. Widział, jak szyby okienne trzaskają od żaru, jak na resztkach ścian osadza się pył, jak rozpadają się w pył ledwo co zawieszone pasiaste chorągwie w świątyni boga Ishvali. Zasłonił oczy, próbując uciec przed własnymi myślami. To było takie absurdalne – przecież dopiero zawiesili te chorągwie. Wojna dopiero się skończyła,  
     Maes nie mógł zrobić wiele. Nie oszukiwał się, że niemal już gotowy raport, choćby i podyktowany przez telefon, cokolwiek zmieni. Mógł zrobić tylko jedną rzecz, ale dopiero nad ranem, kiedy kształty stały się ostrzejsze, a z domów zaczęli wychodzić pierwsi ludzie, szykując się do porannej modlitwy, podjął ostateczną decyzję. Wyszedł na ulicę i ruszył za grupą Ishvalczyków, którzy przyspieszali kroku i próbowali zostawić go w tyle, w ogóle nie patrząc w jego stronę. Starał się tym nie przejmować, wyszukując wzrokiem znajomej sylwetki. Vickers, zgarbiony i z pochyloną głową, trzymał się z tyłu, nie podnosząc wzroku na kapłana. Przez cały ten czas Maes nie był w stanie określić, czy Vickers stał się jednym z nich – teraz właściwie go to nie obchodziło.  
     – Panie podpułkowniku. – Vickers nie zareagował, nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka. Przez sekundę Maes chciał dotknąć jego ramienia, ale coś go powstrzymało. – Podpułkowniku Vickers. Proszę mnie wysłuchać. – Nadal nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi ani nawet znaku, że Vickers słyszy go i rozumie. Chęć potrząśnięcia nim stawała się coraz silniejsza. – W ciągu najbliższych dni, a może godzin, na to osiedle uderzy oddział antyterrorystyczny amestryjskiej armii, nie zostanie tu kamień na kamieniu. Czy pan mnie rozumie?  
     W tym momencie zebrani wokół Ishvalczycy krzyknęli coś – Maes rozpoznał tylko imię Ishvali – klasnęli trzykrotnie i rozproszyli się, wracając do swoich porannych zajęć. Vickers, który w tym czasie opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, dopiero po zakończeniu modlitwy spojrzał na Maesa.  
     – Frank Vickers zginął w Ishvalu – wycedził, mierząc Maesa od stóp do głów. – A ja brzydzę się szpiegami.  
     – Osiedle zostanie zaatakowane przez amestryjską armię – powtórzył Maes powoli, jak do kogoś niezbyt rozgarniętego. – Spalą wszystko, nie zostawią nikogo. Musicie uciekać.  
     – Prosto na bagnety innego oddziału amestryjskiej armii?  
     – Nie! A przynajmniej nic o tym nie wiem – dodał po chwili, ale nie spuścił wzroku. – Ale antyterroryści przyjdą na pewno. Niechże pan ich ostrzeże, pana posłuchają! – Tłum ludzi wokół nich gęstniał z każdą chwilą; Maes czuł na sobie uważne, wrogie spojrzenia dziesiątek czerwonych oczu. – Vickers, niech pan będzie rozsądny, musi mi pan uwierzyć.  
     – A czy wystarczy, że ja ci uwierzę, Amestryjczyku?  
     Maes odwrócił się; za nim stała niska, pomarszczona kobieta z głową okrytą płócienną pasiastą szarfą. Jakiś wyrostek z szacunkiem podtrzymywał ją za ramię, ale kobieta stała wyprostowana, z uniesioną głową. Z całej jej postaci bił spokój i duma.  
     – Jestem Hari Itah Zafri, starsza tego rodu, i to ze mną będziesz rozmawiał, chłopcze. Mów, po co przyszedłeś.  
     – Starsza, nie słuchajcie go – wtrącił się Vickers, wymijając Maesa i podchodząc bliżej. – To amestryjski szpieg, pamiętam go z Rzezi, nie można…  
     – Nie można ufać amestryjskim żołnierzom, a zwłaszcza weteranom Rzezi – zgodziła się Hari Itah Zafri, mierząc Vickersa od stóp do głów. Zamilkł i cofnął się jak skarcony uczniak, a starsza zwróciła swój świdrujący wzrok na Maesa.  
     – Dowództwo generalne w stolicy przysłało mnie, żebym sprawdził, czy nie organizujecie powstania – powiedział szybko, starając się wytrzymać spojrzenie starszej. – Ale moje zadanie to tylko przykrywka, oddział antyterrorystyczny uderzy i tak. Chcą zniszczyć to osiedle, wybiją was do nogi. Musicie uciekać, starsza, musicie się ratować.  
     – Dlaczego nas ostrzegasz? Chcesz wybielić swoje sumienie, Amestryjczyku? – Na dźwięk słowa _sumienie_ kilkoro stojących najbliżej Ishvalczyków parsknęło, a ktoś splunął. Jednak w pytaniu Hari Itah Zafri nie było sarkazmu. Wpatrywała się w niego tak uważnie, jakby chciała dojrzeć jego sumienie, przeżarte na wylot zbrodniami Rzezi.  
     – Nie da się – odpowiedział cicho po dłuższej chwili. – Tego się nie da odkupić. Ale w dowództwie East City są moi… – urwał, znowu szukając odpowiednich słów; jak wytłumaczyć, że chciał ochronić Roya przed kolejną masakrą niemal tak samo jak ich? Wreszcie pokręcił głową. – Jeśli możemy zrobić coś, cokolwiek, to musimy to zrobić.  
     Hari Itah Zafri skinęła głową i odwróciła się, wydając polecenia w gardłowym, chropowatym języku, w którym Maes nadal nie znał ani jednego słowa. Vickers, blady ze złości, podbiegł do niej i próbował jeszcze coś tłumaczyć, ale zdołał tylko ją zirytować.  
     – Wysłuchałam was obu i podjęłam decyzję – powiedziała po amestryjsku. – A teraz pomóż nam albo odejdź do swoich.  
     Tłum Ishvalczyków w ciągu kilku sekund rozpierzchł się do domów; z maleńkich straganów zbierano najpotrzebniejsze towary, a ze świątyni Ishvali zdjęto pasiaste sztandary. Tylko Vickers został na środku ulicy, obserwując tę krzątaninę zmrużonymi z wściekłości oczami.  
     – Złapią ich – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie niż do Maesa. – Jeśli nie tutaj, to kilka kilometrów dalej. Nie uciekną póki żyją.  
     – Wobec tego może powinni nie żyć – stwierdził Maes, zerkając na Vickersa kątem oka. Ten milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem, aż nagle przykucnął i zaczął rysować palcem w kurzu ulicy.  
     – Przysięgałem nie używać już alchemii – wymamrotał, wpisując w krąg koślawe znaki i linie. – To przeklęta sztuka niszczenia i zabijania. Ale skoro mają nie żyć… – Położył dłonie na ziemi; krąg rozbłysnął błękitnym światłem, ziemią wstrząsnął huk, a fala gorąca niemal zwaliła Maesa z nóg. Ulicę rozdarł pas szklanych kolców, przebijających ściany i szarpiących w strzępy szmaciane dachy. – Niech miłosierny Ishvala spojrzy na to łaskawiej.  
     W ciągu kilku minut osiedle przekształciło się w wizję jak z koszmaru sennego; wśród szklanych kolców, zawalonych ścian i resztek szyb wisiały smętne skrawki ubrań i chust, które zostawili przeciskający się między nimi Ishvalczycy. Na ziemi, wśród gruzów i szklanych okruchów, walały się upuszczone przedmioty, których nikt nie ważył się podnieść.  
     – Idźcie jak najszybciej – wychrypiał Vickers, nie odrywając dłoni od ziemi. – Spróbuję kupić wam trochę czasu.  
     – Powinniśmy zaczekać do nocy. – Hari Itah Zafri rozejrzała się, ogarniając wzrokiem skalę zniszczeń. – Bylibyśmy bezpieczniejsi.  
     – Przez jakiś czas powinni zostawić was w spokoju. Ale idźcie już – powtórzył, nie podnosząc oczu.  
     Maes widział zmartwione spojrzenie, którym starsza obrzuciła Vickersa, widział szybki ruch ręki, który mógł być tylko błogosławieństwem. Vickers, zgarbiony nad kręgiem alchemicznym, nie widział tego wszystkiego, nasłuchiwał tylko cichnącego tupotu dziesiątek stóp. Niepewny, co robić dalej, Maes próbował wycofać się z poprzecinanego szkłem gruzowiska, ale Vickers w tym momencie krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i trzasnął pięściami o ziemię. Wyrosły z niej odłamki szkła, które pokaleczyły mu ręce; dopiero teraz, przyglądając się im bliżej, Maes dostrzegł na ich grzbietach szerokie blizny ukrywające ślady po wytatuowanych kręgach alchemicznych.  
     Nagle Vickers roześmiał się strasznym śmiechem kogoś zdesperowanego, kto nie ma już nic do stracenia, i rzucił w kierunku budynków. Ze strzaskanych drzwi wyrwał metalowy zawias, namazał coś na nim okrwawionym palcem i nagle zawias zmienił się w krwawą breję, którą Vickers cisnął między okruchy. To samo stało się z kolejnym zawiasem, porzuconym w pośpiechu garnuszkiem i jakimś zardzewiałym narzędziem. Ramy okienne i resztki mebli zamieniły się w nadpalone ręce i nogi; gdzieniegdzie błysnęło coś białego, do złudzenia przypominającego strzaskaną kość.  
     Przy akompaniamencie szalonego, głuchego śmiechu Szklanego Alchemika małe ishvalskie osiedle zmieniało się w obraz masakry straszniejszej niż te, które Maes pamiętał z Ishvalu. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mu się słabo; próbował uciec, schować się gdzieś przed tym szaleńcem, ale szkło zagradzało mu drogę. Przeciskając się między kolcami i gruzami próbował myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, ale był w stanie uwolnić się od trzasku transmutacji za plecami. Gdy wreszcie wydostał się z gruzowiska, padł na ziemię i zwinął się, przyciskając do siebie skaleczone ramię. Nie miał siły wstać, nie ważył się otworzyć oczu. Nagle silne szarpnięcie poderwało go do siadu. Vickers pochylał się nad nim z szerokim uśmiechem, który przywodził na myśl tego świra Kimbleya; z jego rozciętego policzka i skurczonych w szpony rąk płynęła krew.  
     – Nie zapomnij donieść, kto tak pięknie to urządził – wysyczał Vickers. Na grzbiecie jego prawej ręki widniał świeżo wydrapany, nabiegły krwią krąg alchemiczny. – Ja idę do dowództwa East City odebrać swoją nagrodę.  
     Zanim Maes zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Vickers klasnął, krąg na jego ręce błysnął, a piach pod jego stopami zafalował i wypiętrzył się, unosząc Vickersa w stronę dowództwa East City. Nie było sensu go gonić, ale mimo to Maes próbował, choć nie umiałby wyjaśnić po co. Dopiero kiedy zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech, uświadomił sobie, kto czeka w East City, odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł szukać najbliżej budki telefonicznej.  
  
     *  
  
     – Proszę połączyć mnie z podpułkownikiem Mustangiem, natychmiast! To pilne!  
     – Bardzo mi przykro, ale to niemożliwe. – Głos telefonistki był uprzejmy, ale stanowczy. – Połączenia zewnętrzne do podpułkownika Mustanga zostały zablokowane.  
     – Mówi major Hughes! Mam kod autoryzacyjny: golf-Mike-hotel-dziewięć-jeden-osiem. Proszę łączyć, natychmiast!  
     – Tak jest, panie majorze.  
     Kilkanaście sekund, które spędził na oczekiwaniu na połączenie, były chyba najdłuższymi w jego życiu. Kiedy wreszcie usłyszał szczęk słuchawki, kolana nieomal się pod nim ugięły.  
     – Roy, Vickers oszalał! Ruszył na was, będzie chciał się zemścić! Uważaj!  
     – Hughes, o czym ty znowu… – Roy urwał. Maes usłyszał w tle jakieś zaniepokojone głosy, ktoś zaklął i słuchawka szczęknęła znowu.  
     Teraz mógł już tylko czekać.  
  
     *  
  
     Przyszli dopiero wieczorem – tylko Roy i Hawkeye, chociaż spodziewał się większej delegacji. Roy wpatrywał się w pobojowisko rozszerzonymi oczami, które w jego pobladłej twarzy wyglądały jak wypalone dziury. Maes spojrzał ponad jego głową na Hawkeye, która skinęła i powiedziała bezgłośnie, _zastrzeliłam go_. Nie zaskoczyło go to; Maes nie spodziewał się po Hawkeye niczego innego. _Uciekli_ , odpowiedział; na twarzy Hawkeye pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
      _Powiedz mu_.  
     – Roy. Roy, posłuchaj mnie.  
     Ale Roy nie słuchał; z jego zaciśniętych dłoni strzelały iskry. Dawno nie widział go tak załamanego, tak wściekłego – ostatni raz chyba w Ishvalu, kiedy niemal nie zatłukł Kimbleya.  
     – Roy, oni żyją. To nie są prawdziwe zwłoki, Vickers to…  
     – Widzę przecież. – Roy odwrócił się wreszcie i spojrzał na Maesa i Hawkeye. Ręce drżały mu tak strasznie, że Maes poważnie obawiał się, że zaraz stanie w płomieniach. – Nie przyszło wam do głowy, żeby mnie uprzedzić?! Może zdołałbym coś zrobić. Cokolwiek! A teraz Vickers nie żyje, a ja… – Urwał na chwilę, popatrzył na swoje ręce i z widocznym wysiłkiem rozprostował palce. – Pewnie dostanę awans.  
     Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Roy odwrócił się znów, odetchnął głęboko, po czym skierował w stronę pobojowiska potężny płomień. Strzępy tkanin i zwęglone kończyny zajęły się od razu, ale inne rzeczy potrzebowały więcej czasu. Roy palił wszystko bez słowa, raz po raz uderzając ogniem; w górę wspiął się słup gęstego, gryzącego dymu.  
     Maes patrzył załzawionymi oczami na sylwetki Roya i Hawkeye, niemal czarne na tle płomienia, i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę wrócą z Ishvalu.  
  
      _Roy_  
  
     – No i co my teraz zrobimy?  
     – Nic, po prostu nie będziesz do mnie dzwonił. – Roy łyknął piwa i w duchu podziękował Havocowi, choć odrażający z niego donosiciel. Trzeba będzie z nim porozmawiać, bo zazdrość tego chłopaka naprawdę przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Żeby iść z donosem do Grummana, że Roy używa linii służbowej do prywatnych celów… Takiej niesubordynacji nie można tolerować, choćby nie wiadomo jak korzystne były jej skutki.  
     – Ale stary, czy ty wiesz, co to oznacza? To koniec słodkiej Melissy!  
      _I wieczny jej pokój_ , chciał powiedzieć Roy, ale kiedy Hughes był w jednym z tych swoich nastrojów, nie należało go zachęcać. Zamiast tego wzruszył wiec ramionami i skinął na barmana, sygnalizując następną kolejkę.  
     – Za pamięć słodkiej Melissy! – ryknął Hughes, gdy tylko dostał nowy kufel. – Niech jej dźwięczny głos na zawsze pozostanie w naszych sercach!  
     Ku swemu własnemu zdumieniu Roy trącił się z nim w niemym toaście. Hughes widocznie uznał to za sygnał że Roy – jak zwykł był to ujmować – „wreszcie się rozkręcił”, i zaczął mówić dwa razy więcej i dwa razy głośniej niż do tej pory.  
     – Poza tym moje nowe kody autoryzacyjne są bez sensu, w ogóle nie mogę ich zapamiętać! – Hughes położył się na stole i zaczął popychać swój pusty kufel palcem. – Poprzednie zaczynały się od G-M-H, czyli Gracia i Maes Hughes, a te nowe, stary, masakra. Z niczym mi się nie kojarzą, musiałem je wpisać do notesu! Chyba naprawdę będę musiał przestać do ciebie dzwonić z zewnętrznej sieci…  
     Roy odetchnął, ale jego szczęście nie trwało długo.  
     – Ale szef zapowiedział, że jak wrócę do stolicy, dostaję własne biuro i własny telefon! Czy to nie genialne?!  
     Istniało wiele określeń, którymi Roy byłby skłonny określić tę sytuację, ale _genialne_ nie łapało się do pierwszej setki. Przez moment wyobrażał sobie, jak wyrzuca telefon przez okno swojego biura i podpala go w locie, ale potem wyobraził sobie minę Hawkeye i porzucił tę piękną myśl.  
     – Hughes, czy ty nie mógłbyś dręczyć kogoś innego? Swojej żony na przykład? Dlaczego nie dzwonisz do żony? – zapytał zmęczonym głosem. Zawsze uważał, że Gracia Hughes albo jest świętą kobietą, albo odkupuje straszliwe zbrodnie popełnione w poprzednim wcieleniu.  
     – Oczywiście, że dzwonię do żony! Co ty sobie myślisz, Roy?! Jak można nie dzwonić do tej wspaniałej istoty, o, zobacz tutaj, czy nie jest piękna?  
     Już miał powiedzieć: _Jedno zdjęcie i wychodzę!_ , ale wtedy dostrzegł uważne, oceniające spojrzenie, które Hughes rzucił mu kątem oka. Pomyślał o Vickersie, o rozniesionym w szklany pył ishvalskim osiedlu, o pochwale od Grummana. A potem o Hawkeye, która nie spuszczała z niego wzroku i bezlitośnie dokładała nowe raporty, dokumenty i zadania, i o Hughesie, który zamiast wracać do żony siedział z nim w podrzędnej knajpie w East City i pił rozwodnione piwo.  
     – No dobra, pokaż – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale tylko jedno.


End file.
